What Had To Be Done
by FinntheHuman1697
Summary: He had to do it to keep her safe. It was for her own good. But if it was necessary, then why did it hurt HIM so bad? In this one shot, Daryl breaks up with Carol thinking he is keeping her from getting hurt or worse. But when a new arrival begins to take an interest in her, will he begin to regret his decision? First story EVER so go easy, hope you all like it! T for Dixon mouth:D


What Had to Be Done

By FinntheHuman1697

Disclaimer: I know everybody says this, but as much as I wished I owned The Walking Dead (mostly to have myself some Norman Reedus:D) I don't, so all the props go to Robert Kirkman and all those awesome peeps.

Please don't be angry if these characters are a little OOC, I tried to make them as close as possible but you know how it is. It's not that graphic, just a little violence and cursing, nothing too major. ALSO, HUGE thanks to SOA loving mom for not only proofing this, but giving me the courage to post this. Thank you so much! If you haven't read her stories, GO AND READ HER STORIES... GO CARYL.

_Daryl walked into their cell with his shoulders squared and an intense look on his face. As he pulled back the makeshift curtain, he found __**her**__ sitting on their bunk humming while sewing a pair of Glenn's pants. He cleared his throat and her head shot up to find the source of the interruption. When she met his gaze her eyes softened and she smiled putting the pants down next to her and motioned for him to sit down._

"_Hey sweetie, how has your day been going? I'm just finishing up Glenn's pants 'cause he messed them up on the last run. I'm almost done, so after dinner do you want to go for a walk before watch?"_

_Daryl didn't move from his position in the corner of their cell, he only lowered his head as he spoke. "We need to talk."_

"_What about?" Carol said in a worried tone._

_Daryl didn't look up at her as he said softly, "Us."_

_Carol gripped her knees scared of what he was about to say. She knew it was a matter of time before he got sick of her; she wasn't as pretty or as nice or even as young as the other girls walking around the prison. But she had hoped he didn't see all her imperfections, but obviously, she had been wrong. She slouched as she said "Ok."_

_After a few moments of silence, Daryl finally mustered up the courage to say what he felt needed to be said. He sighed heavily and spoke "Look, I have been thinkin, 'bout us, and I've decided." He noticed Carol beginning to speak up and interrupt him so he waved her off and continued to talk. "I don't know what we were thinking when we started this, there ain't no time in this world to have to deal with feelings while fightin' for your life every day. I have to focus on keepin' us safe, I don't have time for this." He paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say next. He didn't notice, however, that she had gotten up from the bunk and walked up to him._

"_Daryl, that's crazy, we have been fine so far and we will continue to make it. I love you and I can't do this without you, we have to stick together. Please, I know you love me too, just tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it. Please, we can work this out; just don't do this to me." She pleaded with him. She raised her hand to touch his face but he grabbed her hand harder than he intended to and she gasped at his harshness. He threw her hand down and huffed, pacing around the cell while she turned towards him._

"_Dammit woman you don't get it!" he said as his voiced rose higher and higher. "It's not about the group, it's not about the geeks, and it's definitely not about us. It's YOU. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. How could ANYBODY love you?! I don't need you! So just get that through your thick ass skull and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CELL!" Daryl pushed her away from him and stormed away from the cell pushing through the rest of the members of the group and a few Woodbury people that had gathered. He caught Rick's questioning stare but continued to walk outside to relieve Glenn and Maggie from watch early. As he opened the door he heard the loud sobs from Carol as Beth tried to calm her down. He couldn't ignore the whispers from the crowd as he slammed the door behind him._

Daryl shot up from his bed as he woke up from the dream. _Wasn't a dream asshole. That really happened. _He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around the cell. It was cold and empty, like it had been the past two and a half months. That day haunted him ever since, but he knew it had to be done. He not only yelled at her, but he ignored every attempt she made to try and reason with him. He hunted and took watch more, and only ate dinner when he knew _she_ was asleep. He hated himself for how he had hurt her, how he broke her down telling her almost everything he knew she was insecure about, but it was the only way. The only way to keep her safe from the dangers of this world. Neither of them could afford to have feelings in this hell hole. They had to focus on staying alive, and if him ending their relationship in the harshest way possible was the only way to do that, then that's exactly what he would do. It killed him to say all those things to her, not only because they weren't true, but also because he knew deep down he didn't mean any of it. If he was completely honest, he loved Carol, probably more than anybody like him had ever loved somebody like her, but that's what scared him. He didn't want her to get killed, or even hurt because she was wasting her time with a piece of dumbass redneck trash like him. She deserved so much more, more than him. She deserved a man who could protect her, love her more than anything ever, and tell her she is _beautiful_, because that is EXACTLY what she is. Bottom line, she deserved a man of honor, not a beaten down, scarred, emotionally damaged shitface like him. So as much as it hurt, he would stay away.

He threw the covers off himself and grabbed a new set of clothes setting off for the showers trying not to make any noise for the others who were still sleeping. He hated having to relive that day every time he went to sleep, but he hated even worse not waking up with her curled up next to him to make it all better. Her presence, her warmth, was something that could never be replaced, and him knowing that just made every single day a hell of a lot worse. He noticed that she was a little depressed too, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her, so he settled on watching her when she wasn't looking. Anything to know she was safe.

Once Daryl arrived he stepped in to the freezing water and quickly scrubbed his body raw. He dried himself and threw on his clothes quickly, not wanting to chance running into anybody. Once he grabbed his bow and got a piece of old bread form the night before, he quietly walked towards the door to go for his daily hunt until he saw Rick and Michonne talking quietly about what appeared to be their next run. As he opened the door it squeaked a little and Rick and Michonne both looked up at him, both with hateful stares. Daryl knew that most everybody hated him after what happened with Carol. Hell, he hated himself too. Daryl just looked down and continued towards the forest.

Rick and Michonne had gotten up early to make the final plans for today's run. When they had seen Daryl sneaking out, they both glared at him. When he left, Rick spoke up.

"Damn him. I still can't believe what he did to Carol. All of us had seen them together, we thought they were perfect for each other. But NEVER did we think that this would happen. That he would do that to her..."

"Hey," Michonne said trying to comfort him, "None of us saw that coming. Even though I haven't known them very long, I know that they were really good together, and even I'm still in shock of what happened."

"Do you think she's ok? You think she'll ever be ok?"

Michonne sighed, "I don't know. It takes a lot of strength to come back from someone doing and saying that to you, and from what you told me, the life she lived, everything she went through, I just don't think she has the strength to try again. She might never be the same."

Rick nodded dejectedly. "C'mon, let's just go." He packed up the remaining supplies and they headed toward the truck.

Daryl dragged himself back up to the prison, tired, sweaty, and dirty from a long day of hunting. He had tracked a buck for hours, but when he tried to shoot and kill it he missed. He _missed_. Never had that happened to him in his entire life. He stomped away angrily and settled on the few squirrels he had previously killed. As he walked up to the prison, he saw that Carol was on watch. Their eyes met and he thought about waving, but she went back inside the guard tower before he could do anything. He sighed heavily and headed towards the kitchen. When he got inside he saw Beth and a few other women from Woodbury working on dinner, so he dropped the squirrels on the table and spoke.

"I only got a few squirrels, wasn't much out there today, but it's 'nough for dinner I think"

Beth looked over her shoulder and glared at him, looking back and forth between the dead animals and Daryl. "Fine, whatever I got it." She dismissed him coldly, and he quietly made his way towards the door, not missing the scoff from Beth and the snickers from the other women.

An hour later, Rick and Michonne came back from their run, and Daryl sat in his cell listening to their report from the common room as he made new arrows, until he heard a new manly voice. _Oh shit, they picked up a stray _he thought. Daryl made his way down the stairs and into the common room where he saw a strange man standing in the doorway.

"Who the fuck is this?" Daryl said from the entrance. He glared at the newcomer, then back at Rick questioningly. The man didn't look harmful, but he didn't look helpless either. At the sound of his voice everyone looked towards Daryl, except for Carol who visibly tensed when he spoke.

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Hospitality. This-" Rick motioned to the new man "-is Matt. Michonne and I found him on the run. He lost his group a while ago so we offered for him to stay with us, granted that he not cause any trouble. Want to say a few words Matt?"

Matt shifted nervously on his feet and cleared his throat before he spoke. "Um, hi everyone. I'm Matt, as you all know. What Rick said is true, I'm by myself, have been for a while now. I was uh, in the army before all this shit happened, and I'm not lookin' for any trouble. I'd like to stay if ya don't mind, but it's ok if you do..."

The women stared at him dreamily, this army man shocking them beyond belief. His muscles were not easily hidden through the thin t-shirt, and his height only added to his appeal. Although he appeared to have not taken a shower in a while, his dark brown hair was pushed aside, a few curly strands stuck to his face. His face was very masculine, but his bright blue eyes made him seem kind of soft, despite his manly exterior. He seemed respectful and kind, no doubt a hard worker from his years in the army. Beth snapped out of her daze just in time to answer him.

"Oh, 'course not! We would be delighted to have you here Matt. In fact me and my friend Carol will help you get settled. _Right_, Carol?" Beth said suggestively to her friend. Carol looked up towards the two, not really paying attention until she heard her name. She instantly brightened when she saw him. Carol smiled kindly at Matt and he smiled right back at her, showing his beautiful teeth. She felt a shiver go through her entire body as she addressed him.

"Sure, anything to help out the new guy." She winked at him then immediately cursed herself for her horrible attempt at flirting. Matt however, seemed to take this as encouragement, this woman was pretty. He walked up to her and helped her out from the bench table and winked right back at her.

"Why thank you miss. I look forward to getting acquainted with you. You mind showing me around Miss...?" His voice drifted off as he waited for an answer. Carol fumbled as he touched her hand helping her up from her seat. His hands were warm and soft, nothing like Daryl's. _Stop, don't think about him, you and him are done, over. It's time to start fresh_. Carol looked up at Matt and spoke quietly.

"Well, I would be delighted to give you a tour of our happy home. I'm Carol, Carol Peletier. Nice to meet you Matt." She went to shake his hand but he took it, raised it to his mouth and kissed the back of it, sending a new wave of shivers down her spine. She blushed and stepped forward. "Let's get started then, shall we?" She motioned for him to follow her, and as she left with him and Beth she caught Daryl's gaze, seeing his disapproval of her actions. She huffed and stood straighter as if to defy him. She lead Matt towards the rest of the prison not addressing Daryl as she walked by. Matt followed close behind her and Beth, and when he passed Daryl, noticing Carol's coldness towards him muttered a teasing "later bro."

The rest of the group dispersed quickly, all agreeing that it was ok if Matt stayed. Daryl almost ran back up to his cell, gripping his hair tightly when he got there. Everything he was feeling was too much for him, and this new asshole Matt or whatever was not helping. He wasn't oblivious to how he stared at Carol or how he flirted with her. Any man would be crazy to not want to, but what threw him was when he saw her flirt back, and not even addressing him when she left. He knew he shouldn't get involved, he knew this was probably for the best, but his mind was saying otherwise.

_You stupid son of a bitch. You thought she would just pine over you forever? You did this, you pushed her away. There ARE other men out there, better men than you, and it's about damn time somebody else noticed her, don't you think? He deserves her A LOT more than you do, he can make her happy, protect her. This is what you knew would happen, so let it be, let HER be._

Daryl huffed and plopped down on his bunk, laying down and staring at the gray prison ceiling. He knew that his head was right, that he had to accept what was happening, but he just couldn't. He was jealous beyond belief, and the way Carol was flirting back didn't help one bit. It was then, _right then_, that he decided he had to do something. That he needed to do something. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He knew he hurt her, Christ he knew what he did to her, but for the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon found himself praying to God that his woman, HIS Carol, would find it in her heart to take him back. That was the only option for him, if she rejected him, he would have no reason to stay, no reason to go on. He sat up with a new sense of purpose. He spent the next few hours before dinner hatching up his plan to win Carol back. He slipped out real fast to snatch up some Cherokee Roses, knowing she couldn't resist those. He hid them in a drawer, and headed down to have dinner with the others for the first time in a while, his head filled with hopes to win her back. He marched down the stairs thinking one thing and one thing only. _I'm getting' my woman back_.

Carol let out a roar of laughter as she worked on dinner. Matt hadn't left her side since he arrived, and she was starting to get giddy. She laughed at every joke he made, blushed at every compliment. Every once in a while she thought about Daryl, how this felt like she was cheating on him, but each time she thought that she said to herself that he left her, and that was no reason for her to not take advantage of the 6'4 dark haired blue eyed opportunity that followed her like a lost puppy. She was happy to accept the attention, and although she was not used to it, she was quickly taking a liking to it, and him. Her confidence was growing, and she wondered why she never felt like this before. She glanced over at Beth and Maggie, who were working on the veggies on a table in the corner. They gave their thumbs up and that only encouraged her further. She turned back to Matt as he finished his latest story.

"And then, out of nowhere, my partner pops out and yells GOTCHA BITCH! I swear to God I was so angry at him, but it didn't last very long, not just because he was my best friend in the army, but because the joke he pulled was pretty damn funny, even though I was on the receiving end of it..." Matt finished and looked up at Carol. He couldn't help but think she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. He was used to the attention the rest of the women were giving him, he wasn't oblivious to how he looked, but the second he saw Carol, he didn't care about any of them. And the more time he spent with her, learning about her, seeing how kind and gentle she was, he couldn't help but like her even more. _Maybe I'm even falling in love with her_ he thought. For a second he wondered if she felt the same way, but then he remembered how she flirted back, how she looked at and treated him like a person, not some stranger they found in this messed up world. So when she stopped laughing at his story, he had decided to tell her. So he spoke up as she cooked the meat.

"Smells good, Carol." He said. He noticed her blush and that made him excited.

Carol turned to him and gave a small smile, "Well, thank you, I seem to be the official cook 'round here... I hope you enjoy dinner, you deserve a good meal after everything you've been through." Carol continued to cook the squirrel meat. She looked at Matt and he had a pensive look on his face, and that made her wonder what he was thinking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, in this moment, everything is absolutely perfect." Matt stared at her and she looked away blushing once again, so he decided to make his move while he had her like this. "Hey Carol, would you mind if I came by your cell later to talk to you in private? Nothing major, just a conversation between to people. So what do you say?" He looked at her for an answer and Carol couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Um, sure, i-if you want, ya. I'm free, nothing to do, schedule cleared... He he." She laughed awkwardly, nervous about later that night.

"Perfect! Now let me help you dish up this five star meal, can't let it get cold, can we?" Matt winked once again walking off to get the plates for the incoming crowd. As he walked away he smirked, eager for tonight to come so he could make Carol Peletier his woman.

Dinner passed by without a hitch, although Daryl was staring at Carol the entire time. Occasionally she would look up but as soon as their eyes met she would look down at her plate and continued to nibble. He didn't like that she was talking to what's his face, but that wouldn't be a problem soon enough. Everyone noticed Daryl's behavior though, all becoming confused at his semi-sociable ways that evening. Daryl smirked and stood up and placed his empty plate in the sink and headed towards his cell. AS he left he turned back around and said loud and clear "Thanks for the dinner, Carol." He saw her tense and Matt scowl, but he continued to walk back to his cell, getting a fresh change of clothes, heading off to the shower to get fresh and clean for his talk with his woman later. Just the thought of being back with her made him giddy, and he found himself almost running to the showers, buzzing with excitement for the future.

Once Daryl finished his shower, he rushed back to his cell to grab the Cherokee roses and quietly made his way to Carol's cell. When he got there he heard Carol's angelic voice that caused his heart to jump, God, how he missed her voice. Just hearing her speak made him happy. As he picked up the pace towards her cell, he was about to turn the corner until he heard a second voice, that asshole Matt's voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him, ESPECIALLY when he spoke to HIS woman. Daryl stood a few feet away listening to their conversation, not liking already how this was going. As he listened, he heard Matt speak up again.

"So look Carol, I didn't ask to talk to you for no reason, obviously. And I just wanted to tell you something, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh of course Matt, go ahead." Carol smiled widely at him, and he stood up straight and walked over to her motioning for her to sit down next to him. The pair sat on her bed and Matt spoke again.

"I just wanted to get something off my chest. So, I know I've only been here for a few hours, but I can't help but feel as though I've known you forever. I like everything about you, and I think I'm even falling in love with you." Matt paused and before Carol could say something, he started to speak again. "You don't have to say anything, just, listen to me. I didn't date much before all this, I didn't find much use for it, and when I went to the army, it just gave me an extra excuse for not dating. I never thought I'd find someone good, but now here I am sitting with you, and everything feels so right I can't pass this moment up. I'm falling in love with you Carol Peletier, and I know you have been hurt a lot in the past, but if you give me the smallest of chances I think I can prove to you that you do deserve happiness, and I'd like for it to be with me. You don't have to answer now, or even today, but hopefully soon. And even if your answer is no, just know that you are a great person, and whoever passed you up in the past is the biggest idiot on the face of this earth, worse than any walker. All I'm asking for is a chance Carol. That's all I'm asking." Matt kissed her forehead and walked out of her cell, not noticing Daryl hiding, listening to every word of his confession. Matt walked off with great excitement, hoping that within the next few days, that angel would be his.

Daryl was infuriated, how DARE that bastard try to take her! Now he had to do this, he HAD to get her back. He burst into her cell and saw her sitting on her bunk, a small smile on her face. He cleared his throat and her head shot up at him. His head was going a million miles an hour, and he realized this was almost exactly where he had been two months prior, he only hoped that this time it would end better. She stared at him and he realized she spoke to him. "What?" He said.

"I said, what the hell do you want." She said harshly. Her smile had disappeared as soon as she saw him, and he suddenly became worried. He coughed into his hand and shifted nervously on his feet before he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you. No I need to talk to you."

"Well," she spat "I think we both remember how that ended last time..."

"This ain't like that. Well, I mean it is in a way, but not- ugh. Dammit why is this so hard."

"I don't need this again Daryl. I have been having a good day, and I'm healing from the mess that YOU made. You broke me. You made me think I was somebody, something until you said those things." Carol said. She wasn't an angry person, but the longer he stood in her cell the more she was rethinking that decision.

"Look Carol, I know what I said. I know what I said and you have to understand I didn't mean it.. If you give me some time I will explain, but now all I'm saying is that I was a damn fool, and I want you, no, I NEED you back. I miss you more than I'm able to say, but please believe me, it hasn't been the same without you. Every damn day of those two months killed me, not being able to talk to you, touch you, it killed me. And now that I know I can't be without you, I've realized that I need you, and I know I messed up but I think we were made for each other, and choose me, not that other asshole 'cause _I_ love you, and-"

Suddenly he was cut off as Carol scoffed loudly at him, stopping his speech. He stared at her as she stood up and glared at him. She spoke suddenly, and the venom that dripped from her voice did not go unnoticed by Daryl.

" You need me? You, God, you love me? You don't love me, you don't love anybody! You don't NEED anything! Last time I checked you don't have time for stupid feelings! Why the fuck should I be with you?! So you can hurt me again? NO THANK YOU DIXON. I went through the physical abuse once, and even the emotional abuse with you, and I must say I have no desire to be with Ed 2.0. According to you nobody could love me, so why don't you get THE FUCK OUT OF MY CELL!" She stood there, chest heaving, face red as she tried to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry I front of him, she didn't want him to see that he broke her, even though that's exactly what he did. But she lost that battle as she felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. She watched as Daryl retreated into himself, breaking at the sight of her tears. He couldn't think of anything more fucked up in the world than this sweet, beautiful, innocent, kind hearted angel crying, and the fact that he made her do it only made the realization worse. He dropped the bouquet of Cherokee Roses and the sound of them hitting the floor rung in both their ears. Daryl shut his eyes tight, trying not to cry or do something stupid, although it seems he already did. He did it, he completely pushed he away. With every word, every venomous sentence he flinched as she shot his very words back at him. He spoke up once more,

"Please Carol, it ain't what ya think. Please don't give up on me, I will explain everything if you just give me a chance."

Carol sighed wiping her face. "I can't do this, not again Daryl. I need time to think, please leave." He tried to talk more but she stopped him immediately. "OUT."

He dragged himself out of her cell and went back to his, only muttering a soft "I love you" before he left. Carol nodded and watched him leave, breaking down as soon as she couldn't hear him anymore. She laid down on her bunk and cried herself to sleep, as she had done every night for the past two months.

The next morning Carol got up early and went to Rick's cell. She woke him up and spent the next three hours talking to him, telling him every detail of what both men had said to her. Rick listened attentively, frowning every time he saw her eyes well up with tears when she spoke about Daryl. He kept his comments to himself until the very end. When she finally stopped, Rick took that as his opportunity to speak.

"Carol, I can't tell you what to do. You are a grown woman, and this decision is all your own. But I will say this. As nice as this Matt guy is to you and as much as he claims to love you, I think you still love Daryl. Now, I ain't good at this kind of stuff either but I like to believe I know true love when I see it. I know Daryl messed up, but I also think that you still love him enough to give him another chance. It doesn't have to go back to how you guys were exactly, just give him a chance to make it up to you, to make you trust him again. I think it will be worth it. Just think it over. That's all I'm saying"

Carol sat in front of Rick, taking in everything he had just said. She knew that no matter what, she would always love Daryl, and knew that her decision was made even before she spoke to Rick. She exhaled as she began to speak. "I know, and you are right. I love Daryl, I always will, and he deserves a second chance. But he is gonna have to explained why in the hell he said all those things before. Thank you Rick, I really needed this." She smiled as she gave Rick a hug. He patted her back and whispered to her "Go get 'im tiger."

Carol left the cell and marched towards Matt's cell first, ready to do exactly that.

Carol had talked to Matt. She tried to let him down easy, but it's never easy breaking someone's heart. The worst part was that he accepted her rejection in the kindest way possible, being a complete gentleman during her entire confession. She gave him a quick hug and went off to Daryl's cell, ready to get her man back.

Daryl stared blankly at the ceiling of his cell. He couldn't believe it. He had lost her. He supposed he deserved it, but even then he couldn't believe it. In the end he only wished for her happiness, but he had hoped it would be with him. But now that he knew it wouldn't be with him, he had no motivation, no reason to even get out of bed. So he laid there, planning to never move ever again, why should he? Without her, why should he even bother? He could feel his heart breaking, and wished for nothing more for a walker to appear magically inside his cell and tear him to pieces so that he could stop feeling so broken. He heard footsteps out in the hallway, but he made no move to get ready. It was already around midday, so it was probably just somebody moving around doing whatever. But, when the steps stopped, he looked towards the door and saw a shadow up against the blanket/curtain. He recognized that small figure, and felt his heart beginning to break again; he was probably just imagining things. But when the blanket was pulled back and light shone through into his cell. He looked towards the entrance and his breathe left him. Never before had he questioned her angelic presence, but now, with the light shining around her, he knew for a fact it had to be true. She slowly made her way inside his cell and sat at the foot of his bed. She did not look up at him as she spoke.

"You have to know how much you hurt me. When we got together I thought that this was it. I didn't have to worry anymore, because I had found the man I was truly meant to be with for the rest of my life, however long that would be in this world we live in. I thought I was set. But then you said all those things to me, and it broke me, so deep I thought I would never recover. And now I'm almost me again and you say more things, but this time it's good things. Things I want to hear from you forever. I have decided to give you another chance, but not until you tell me why in God's name you spoke to me that way. And if you don't tell me now I will go and tell Matt that I'm free, but here I am, waiting on you because I still love you, even though I shouldn't, and all I want are answers." Her voice quivered as she spoke, and her body shook as she tried to withhold tears. He sat up in his bed and tried to think of how he was supposed to explain his ultimate act of stupidity to her. He closed his eyes and thought, suddenly knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Ain't never gonna be able to make it up to you. Ain't never gonna be good 'nough for you either. That's why I said all that dumb shit. I thought that if you stayed with me, you'd end up hurt or dead, and I couldn't do that to ya. Even now I know I can't do that to ya. But when that asshole Matt showed up and you guys were flirtin' or whatever, I realized that even if I wasn't the best choice for ya, I needed to be with ya. I don't want anything bad to happen to ya with me, but I'm too damn jealous to let any other asshole that comes walkin up in here have you, not while I'm alive. Please, please take me back woman. I can't live in this world without you. Now that I've had you, now that I've experienced perfection, I know that I can't, that I won't be without you ever again. Don't make me be without you, please. I love you so much Carol. Please." Daryl was at his breaking point, pleading for her to be with him once and for all.

Carol said nothing. She just turned to him, pulled his face towards hers and kissed him with everything she had. His lips were chapped, and he tasted salty from sweat, but even with all that she had never felt more perfect. All the passion, all the hurt, but most importantly all the love they felt for each other shone through in that one kiss, and they both felt complete for the first time in a while. Daryl felt he was in heaven as her soft lips moved against his. Even now he didn't deserve her, but he knew he could never be without this, without her ever again. She pulled back and he almost whimpered, but he held it back in his throat. She looked up at him and smiled, her bright blue eyes staring into his intensely. His hands moved to her face as he kissed her softly once more. He pulled away and she said

"I love you, Daryl Dixon. Don't ever think any different." He went to tell her the same until she spoke again. "But if you EVER, pull any shit like that again, fighting off a herd will seem like heaven compared to what I will do to you. Understand?"

Daryl chuckled from deep in his chest, something he hadn't done in a long time. He stroked her cheek as he said, "I know. I love you Carol. Thanks for not givin' up on me woman."

She covered his hand on her cheek with hers and whispered, "Never."


End file.
